


Saving the Marchwarden

by Me_Myself_and_I_1885



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Myself_and_I_1885/pseuds/Me_Myself_and_I_1885
Summary: One Shot based on this imagine from imaginexhobbit: Imagine the look on Haldirs face as Aragorn introduces you with “And this is the kid that saved your life.”





	Saving the Marchwarden

**Author's Note:**

> This One Shot was based on the following imagine:  
> http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/121186877860/imagine-the-look-on-haldirs-face-as-aragorn
> 
> Please note that English is not my first language. I double-checked everything, but I cannot promise that grammar and punctuation mistakes didn't slip past me. Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Finally, I obviously don't own Lord of the Rings. I hope you enjoy!

The rain was falling in thick droplets, you could barely see anything. Somewhere to your right, the elves who had arrived as reinforcements were fighting and dying like flies. You heard calls of “Fall back!” and “Retreat!”. You turned right, running over more bodies than you cared to think about. Someone shouted something in Elvish but you couldn’t understand it.

A few steps before you, the Elves’ commander came into view. He was slashing Orcs and Uruk-Hai left and right, his long blond hair hanging in wet tangles. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw a dark figure. It was another Uruk, heading for the Elf. Without thinking, you launched yourself forward, driving your sword into the beast’s leg. It stumbled, and you rolled away just in time to avoid being squashed into bloody gruel.

When you looked up, the Elf was gone but Lord Aragorn stood there, sword in hand. He looked baffled. Before you could think twice, he had pulled you to your feet and the two of you were running toward the Keep door.

***

It was over. You couldn’t believe you were still _alive_ after all that. Currently, you were sitting in a corner of the throne room, exhausted and a cloth pressed to your bleeding forehead. You had never been this exhausted in your life.

But it turned out that rest was not in the cards for you just yet. Lord Aragorn shook you from a light doze. “Would you come along, just for a moment?” You were drowsy beyond words, but a lord’s request could not exactly be refused. So, you got up as best you could and followed the black-haired Ranger. He led you to one of the tables. The Elven commander sat there, a bandage around his right arm.

“Haldir!” Aragorn called. The Elf looked up as you arrived at the table.

“Aragorn?”

“I’m glad to see you’re well.” With a grin, the Ranger shoved you forward just a bit. “And this is the kid that saved your life.”

The Elf – Haldir, apparently – looked like he was questioning Aragorn’s sanity. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, you didn’t see it, but there was an Uruk approaching you from behind.” Aragorn put a hand on your shoulder. “Y/N here took it down for you.”

Haldir looked at you with disbelieving eyes, mouth popping open just a bit. You shifted uncomfortably. After a moment of silence, Haldir smiled and pointed to the seat opposite him. “I suppose I owe you a drink, Y/N. You need to tell me all about it.”


End file.
